Ain't Nothing But A Hound Dog
by Maudit Maestro
Summary: FenrichValvatorez "You have yet to disappoint me with your service, Fenrich... But I believe it is high time that I returned the favour of service well rendered." Slash. Warnings Inside.


**Rating: **M, NC17, R—take your pick.

**Warnings: **Explicit sexual encounters involving males, references to bloodplay, knotting, rimming/felching/snowballing, references to breeding (but not actual mpreg)

**Pairing:** Fenrich/Valvatorez

**Summary: **"You have yet to disappoint me with your service, Fenrich... But I believe it is high time that I returned the favour of service well rendered..."

_**A/N**_: Written for a friend, because she shipped it like burning (and every other possible pairing in the game, but I can only write so much). Please be aware I haven'y actually played this game; I've only been present to watch some of it. So if they're horribly OoC, this is why.

Ain't Nothing But A Hound Dog

Fuka had an odd scent; not necessarily _entirely_ an affront on his senses, but it was close enough. It was bad enough that they were almost constantly now surrounded by prinnies, though he would endure so long as it remained his Lord's will that the weaklings be there. Valvatorez had made a promise, and part of what Fenrich admired about the man was his scruples regarding the upkeep of his promises. Fenrich would forever support his Lord in his endeavours; so long as they remained just. So he continued to submit to Valvatorez's curious stance regarding the sinful souls of humans left to work off their time in the worthless bodies of prinnies.

This however, didn't mean that Fenrich had to _like_ the situation.

As it was, he felt rather the opposite.

He found Fuka to be particularly contemptible; she claimed to detest the prinnies, yet wasn't she herself one? No, not even that; she had failed to fully become one, and had been acting as a pawn for the Corrupternment to help eliminate her own species. Fenrich sneered as he considered her, taking up space among their party; a useless half-breed who, as was already evident, didn't know to which side her own loyalties lay.

Why Valvatorez chose to even let her live was quite beyond the werewolf. If he had his own way she would be no were _near_ his Lord, as she currently was, chatting quietly with him; daring to speak to someone who was so far beyond her own station.

He felt himself beginning to growl before he could catch himself, his eyes narrowed and teeth bared. The werewolf reigned himself in however, as Valvatorez tilted his head in his vassal's direction, giving him a questioning look out of the corner of his eye. The prinny woman remained blissfully ignorant of the entire exchange, lacking the heightened senses the vampire possessed that had allowed Valvatorez to hear the low vibrations thrumming deep in Fenrich's chest.

External reactions now hidden, Fenrich watched with an air of calm as Valvatorez gracefully excused himself from Fuka's company before making his way over to the slouching werewolf.

Fenrich straightened as the man approached, his eyes shadowed as he watched the delicate gait of the future Tyrant of the Netherworld. A hand came to rest against his chest as he inclined ever so slightly toward his Lord.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you, Lord Val. It was an undue gesture. It won't happen again."

Valvatorez tilted his head to look up into Fenrich's eyes, a bemused smile on his face as he studied the gleam in the gold he found there.

"I would never ask you to deny your nature, Fenrich." Valvatorez chided, shaking his head lightly.

The heated words 'The way you have denied your own?' caught in Fenrich's throat as he looked away, fighting the urge to growl again.

"But I wonder what it is that bothers you about our newest member?" The question was light, indifferent and casual sounding to an untrained observer, but Fenrich could hear the accusation in Valvatorez's voice; 'Are you going to make a problem of this?' was left unspoken, but lingered in the air between them.

"There is no issue, my Lord." Fenrich began, but was cut off by Valvatorez's disbelieving laugh.

"Don't lie to me, Fenrich. You were ready to attack her."

The werewolf shifted, falling back into a slouch; his position debatably becoming defensive as he squared his shoulders.

"I don't like her being around you." He muttered, hating himself for sounding like a petulant child. But he would not deny his master.

A delicate eyebrow rose incredulously, "And why is that, exactly?"

"I'm sure you can smell her as well as I can." Fenrich bit out, eyes sparking as he unwittingly advanced on the vampire, crowding him.

Valvatorez held his ground, completely assured that Fenrich would never harm him. Instead he simply crossed his arms and frowned. "You mean that she smells like a prinny?"

A soft 'tch' escaped Fenrich before he could curb his disrespectful behaviour. Disdain wrought his expression as he spat, "Few things could be worse than that scent, but what worries me the most is the pheromones she puts out while she's around you. She's entirely unfit for your company and yet she goes to far as to openly attempt to _seduce_ you—"

A soft laugh interrupted him again, "The truth of the matter has made itself known at last!" Valvatorez chuckled, drifting away from Fenrich as though dismissing him, "You worry over nothing, Fenrich." He tossed over his shoulder as he made his way to his rooms.

Fenrich shot after him, reaching out to grab Valvatorez's arm even as he pressed him against the door to his chambers, his eyes intense as he looked down into the unnatural red ones before him.

"She is unworthy of you, Lord Val, and if you would just refrain for wasting your time on her—"

"Are you so jealous of me, Fenrich? Should no other person may share my time?" Valvatorez demanded, his own eyes flashing. "I think perhaps you should check your own pheromones before you begin to blame others for their lack of propriety!"

Flinching, Fenrich fell back, arms at his sides.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I lost myself." Golden eyes vanished beneath the fringe of his white hair. His stance lost all hostility and he willed himself to stop putting out waves of dominance, subverting the urge to _claim_ and _mark_.

Red eyes watched him critically as he held himself still, his breathing evening out and calm returning to his adrenaline filled limbs.

"I never knew you felt so strongly, Fenrich." Valvatorez mused, taking in his unmoving servant with all of his senses. "You've hidden it well..."

Cursing internally, Fenrich began to move away, "I will leave you now. I am unfit to be in your presence."

A hand pressed lightly, deceptively soft against his arm halted him however, and he came jarringly to a stop.

"Lord Val...?"

"You have served me well, Fenrich. Do not think that I don't recognise this." His hand trailed slowly down Fenrich's well muscled arm, along the corded muscles of his exposed forearm to slip into his slack grip. "And do not think that such service will go unrewarded..."

The coy smile on Valvatorz's lips drew a fire from deep within Fenrich to the fore, and he found himself pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth to scent the receptiveness of the man before him, a shiver trailing down his spine as he moved forward unconsciously.

His tail thrashed violently as he pressed the slender vampire tight against the door behind him. "It is unfair to tempt me so, Lord Val, unless you mean what you say." His voice was threatening, a tone he would never use with the man he so respected. But he would not be trifled with on this matter.

"I always uphold my promises, do I not?" The slight lilt in the man's voice as his fangs rasped against his tongue drew Fenrich's focus to those reddened lips; the desire to see them covered in blood and worse warped his mind as he moved blindly to nuzzle at the underside of Val's neck, breathing in deep his scent as he took the man's words into him.

"I will make sure you do not regret your decision, my Lord."

The door fell open as Fenrich ushered them into the room, his lust addled mind prompting him to lose all sense of self-restraint as he tore the clothes from Val's body, though he had presence of mind enough not to allow his sharp nails to touch the flushing skin he uncovered in his haste.

"You have yet to disappoint me with your service, Fenrich... I have no doubts you will be more than apt at pleasing me in this." Val slipped from the werewolf's arms, realising that the man's mind was far from being in control of his actions. He forestalled the man, pressing his hand to his shaking chest as Fenrich made to follow his retreating form. "But I believe it is high time that I returned the favour of service well rendered..."

Gold caught on red as Fenrich's eyes fixated on Valvatorez's tongue as it dragged lazily over his bottom lip, and then again as his gaze flicked up to the vampire's hooded eyes, and then he lost all sight as his eyes rolled up in pleasure as a pale hand ran down a toned and tense torso to press low on his abdomen.

"Why don't you lie back and leave all the work to me now." Dark and svelte, Val murmured as he chased the backward moving Fenrich to the edge of the bed, a smirk unfurling, a slash of red on white as his servant fell boneless before him."You're so good for me..."

No man could look more graceful sinking to his knees than his Master, Fenrich thought deliriously, reigning in a pathetic whimper as pale hands alighted on his tanned thighs, pressing them open as he slid between, before deftly pulling apart all of the buckles and zippers of Fenrich's pants and dragging them down.

Seeing entrancement in his Lord's eyes when he took in the sight of Fenrich's cock made his whole body shudder, imagining in a flash;

_White teeth sinking into red, covered in red, red red red blood __**finally**_

With a jerk his hand shot out, carding through and tangling in the black hair at the back of Val's neck and pulling him forward, pressing that red, red mouth to his reddened flesh, watching as those lips opened to reveal white teeth, unnaturally long canines quickly hidden underneath those lips as his tongue came out to play against the offered feast, teasing and _not what Fenrich wanted_.

With a low growl, Fenrich yanked Valvatorez's head back by his hair, his momentary show of impudence completely overwhelmed by the throbbing current of _rage_ is his blood.

"How can you deny yourself even now, presented as you are with _willing given_ nourishment?" Fenrich roared, his pupils dilating til almost none of the black was visible for the gold. The sharp teeth in his own mouth were pronounced as he bared them at his Lord, his body curling over the kneeling man as he hooked a thumb between those red lips, forcing Valvatorez to bare his own sharp, white incisors.

Valvatorez tore the man's hand away from his mouth, his other hand coming to wrap threateningly around his cock, squeezing it just on the wrong side of painful as his eyes flashed up at Fenrich, "You are aware that I _always_ keep my promises, Fenrich. I will keep them all, including the one I made to you, _but you will not goad me into breaking this one_, regardless of how well it would please you."

The rebuke was sharp; cutting, and it helped clear the fog of rage that had momentarily clouded Fenrich's reason. His chastisement had him flinching away, regretting having been so forward with this man.

Valvatorez's eyes turned gentle however, as his hands ghosted over the still turgid length in his hands, and he kissed the inside of his well muscled thigh with a soft smile. "I am aware you would do it for my own benefit Fenrich, yet this is my decision."

Those red eyes glinted as he sought out gold, the hard grip of before turning to a gentle caress on the base of Fenrich's cock as it was angled back that mouth, which imparted a final blood stirring assurance before pressing a light kiss to the glistening tip, "I still fully intend to enjoy a willingly given feast, however."

A deep moan reverberated out of Fenrich's chest as he hunkered forward, his lips ghosting over Valvatorez's head as the man sank down on the man's cock, fully engulfing it with fervour.

"Lord Val..." His clawed hand trailed out from the man's hair to trace along his hollowed cheek to those stretched lips, and then down over his jaw and flexing throat. He could feel himself pulsing in the hot carvern, the _scent_ making his head rush as he felt his own blending with that of Valvatorez's; _finally_.

And then there was a sharp graze of teeth again his engorged flesh, light and teasing and nowhere near enough to break the skin but he _howled_ in pleasure even as he felt those lips curl into a smirk around his cock and—

"Fuck Val, stop... shit." He was yanking on the man's hair again, the black tresses sliding in his grasp as he tried to force the man's mouth off of him before it was too late.

Valvatorez blinked up at him in confusion as he licked at his bruised lips, watching as Fenrich wrapped a hand tight around the base of his own cock, his breathing stilted and his eyes desperately flicking away from the sight of that mouth before he lost it then and there.

"I take it you've never been with a werewolf before, then?" Fenrich asked in almost pained amusement, reaching out to press his thumb against the vampire's blood filled lips again as he gained control of himself. Val kissed and licked it briefly before turning his attention to Fenrich's words.

"I hadn't though it mattered. Is it really that different?" He inquired, wondering at the werewolf's odd behaviour. He rather thought the man would have loved to finish in his mouth; he had wanted that himself, actually. They had the rest of the night to explore other avenues of pleasure. And yet the man had stopped himself.

Now desperately curious, Valvatorez leaned forward and placed an open-mouthed, sloppy kiss to the side of Fenrich's heavy cock. "What's stopping you from letting me taste your seed, Fenrich?"

A pained whine left the werewolf's mouth as he pressed Val back again, "You'll be able to taste it all you want, but I recommend you keep your mouth off me when I come, my Lord."

More titillated than ever, Valvatorez allowed himself to pout mockingly. "Then how shall I taste it then?"

He received only a smirk in answer, before he was pulled up into the man's lap by a pair of strong, corded arms. "It's a surprise." Fenrich whispered hotly into the slighter man's ear as he ran a hand down his arched back to curl around a hip. "But it's a surprise for later, I'm afraid."

It was Valvatorez's turn to whine softly as Fenrich teased him, both figuratively and literally as he felt sharp fingertips trail tauntingly over the cleft of his ass before dipping in to press lightly against his entrance.

"I don't suppose you have any lubricant, my Lord?" Fenrich asked even as he chuckled as the vampire attempted to push down on those questing fingers, a look of adorable consternation on his dignified face.

With a slight _harrumph_ the man rolled his eyes, "Of course," and with a show of surprising flexibility and dexterity that did _everything_ for Fenrich's libido, Valvatorez bent backwards and sidewise from his seated position astride Fenrich's lap to reach the side table and withdraw a small container.

Wasting no time, Fenrich unscrewed the top and slathered his fingers in the creamy substance before laving them between Valvatorez's legs; finally slick enough to press up into that tight and waiting heat.

Fenrich felt his cock grow inexplicably harder as Valvatorez forced himself down onto the long fingers with gusto, head thrown back to reveal the arch of his pale throat as he moaned wantonly upon taking the ache and stretch further and deeper into him as he rode and twisted on the steadily multiplying intrusions.

"More!" He gasped as his body grew accustomed to the fullness of three of Fenrich's large fingers, his legs shaking as he continued to push down onto them, his hands braced on Fenrich's shoulders for balance as he rocked up and down. "I want you in me, Fenrich. I want more than your fingers; hurry up and put it in, _please_, I need it."

Reaching between then the vampire wrapped his own hand around Fenrich's cock, attempting to guide it to his twitching hole, but was stopped as Fenrich pulled away, grabbing Valvatorez and pushing him onto the bed, manoeuvring him so that his quivering legs held his ass high in the air even as his back arch and his hips rock forward to rut against the sheets and his face twisted into the pillow, his mouth open and moaning.

"Your scent, Fenrich. It's all I can smell, it's all over me and it's so _good_!" He gasped as he felt Fenrich settle behind him, spreading his pale thighs further apart just as he spread his ass open with his thumbs, allowing his cock to trail teasingly over his slick entrance.

"I'm glad you like it, Val, because I'm going to _cover _you in it. I'm going to fill you with it. I'm going to make sure everyone can smell me on you; so that they know you're _mine_." And with that he pressed the tip in, feeling the slow stretch of muscle around his head until it snapped taut around the base of the crown.

Valvatorez's whole body was shaking now, his hips canting forward and back, unsure of whether to run from the pressure or to try and force more of the think cock in.

Placing a hand on the small of Val's back to steady himself, he began to slowly feed the length and heft of it into the tight opening; the preparation of his fingers before having only scarcely prepared his Lord for an intrusion of this size.

As he bottomed out, he leaned forward, his whole form covering that of his Lord's as he buried his head in Valvatorez's neck, nuzzling and kissing it softly as he waiting for the man to adjust to his size.

His breathing ragged, the vampire felt his body begin to relax around Fenrich's girth, feeling the stretch as a satisfying burn deep within him, feeling the rhythmic pulse of blood through the hot flesh inside of him. He moaned as Fenrich shifted, sliding out slightly, and Valvatorez's hips followed it, pressing back, trying to keep the heat inside of him.

"You like the feel of me inside of you?" Fenrich asked softly, biting at Valvatorez's neck lightly, teasingly as he pulled out more. It was gratifying when the vampire bit out a hushed 'yes' even as his hips pushed back against him.

"Good."

The first thrust left Valvatorez breathless, the air knocked out of him as Fenrich pulled halfway out before slamming back into him. He was left with little time to recover as the werewolf set a brutal pace, his thick cock ramming back into him over and over, leaving him keening and writhing on the bed as he tried to keep himself steady in the wake of the sudden tempo.

He could hardly complain though, as his cock leaked as he desperately rutted against the bed beneath him, his hands tearing through the fabric of the bedclothes and his eyes squeezing shut in ecstasy.

His pleasure was compounded when Fenrich unerringly managed to pound into his prostate on every stroke, leaving him gasping and twitching with each thrust.

"My, Lord Val, you're panting for it, aren't you." Fenrich chuckled, both hands clasping Valvatorez's hips, guiding them back onto his cock with each go. "Does my cock please you so much? Do you think you could come just from feeling it inside of you?"

Valvatorez nodded his head deliriously, panting out "Yes, yes, I'm going to come just from feeling it, it's so deep and so hot, anhh!"

He could feel his body convulsing; his back arched, his head thrown back, his thighs shaking, the muscles of his ass seizing around the hot and heavy heat inside of him as his orgasm ripped through him, leaving him shaking and panting for breath even as Fenrich continued to pound into his clenching hole.

The vampire had just begun to recover his breath, shakes still running through his body as his over sensitized nerves were continuously sent into a riot of sensation as Fenrich maintained his rhythm, when he felt the werewolf's pace falter, felt the rumble in the chest against his back as the man growled, rutting a few deep thrusts before finally stilling deep inside Valvatorez's body.

"It's a good thing you like the feel of my cock Lord Val..." Fenrich threatened as he held the vampire's hips tight against him, pressed in as deeply as he could.

"What...?" Red eyes began to widen as he felt the first pulse of hot seed splash against his insides, branding the already searing skin with a hotter flush, making the man shiver in pleasure. Yet beyond that sensation was another, at first almost indiscernible past the feeling of being filled with Fenrich's release, but it soon became unignorable as Valvatorez felt the already tight ring of muscle pulled taunt around the base of Fenrich's cock begin to stretch further. He let out a slight whimper of pain as the stretch began to burn, and he turned slightly to try and look at Fenrich, finding the man's golden eyes watching him carefully.

"You..." Valvatorez began, feeling his body instinctually trying to resist the stretch. He hissed.

"I'm knotting." Fenrich said by way of explanation, running a soothing hand along Valvatorez's arched back and quivering flanks. "I'm tying myself to you." He nuzzled softly against the vampire's shocked face, peppering it with kisses. "Essentially, my body is attempting to breed you."

Valvatorez's eyes widened as one of Fenrich's hands slipped under him to splay over the flatness of his stomach, the strong fingers flexing against it, as though it could feel a slight swell as the vampire was pumped full of seed from the werewolf's continuous release.

The hot swell inside of him began to abate, leaving him fuller than he'd ever been, completely unable to pull away as their bodies were tied together by the knot, and Valvatorez felt his heart flutter, his pulse increase, and his cock twitch. The thick heat was pressed tight against his prostate, and every move Fenrich made rocked against it. The feel of heavy come inside of him was curious, scaldingly hot, and the idea that Fenrich was _breeding_ him—

Valvatorez moaned as the hand on his stomach slid down to wrap around his reawakening cock, stroking it slowly as Fenrich kissed his way slowly up his spine.

"So this is what you meant by sex with werewolves?" Valvatorez said, breathily. "It's rather..." he choked as he felt Fenrich shift again to get a better angle for fisting his cock. "hnngg."

"That good?" Fenrich asked with a chuckle, quickly bringing Valvatorez's cock back to life, using the man's previous release to slick the movement of his hand.

"Quite." Valvatorez bit out as he buried his face into his pillow, his ass already accustomed to and enjoying the harsh stretch of the knot inside of him. He slid his own hand down to his stomach, wondering if he could truly feel the swell of it with how much seed Fenrich was pouring into him. He groaned as his hand ghosted over it, and then down to wrap around the hand Fenrich was moving over his cock. It was too much.

"I'm going to come... oh fuck I'm going to—" with a final whimper he climaxed a second time, falling against the bed, allowing Fenrich to place them on their sides as they waited out his own release, locked together.

Valvatorez felt himself drifting in a satiated spell of post-orgasm, content to let Fenrich plant kisses and licks and bites all over his skin. He felt as the knot began to ease, leaving him to feel empty as Fenrich finally pulled out.

He mewled softly as the werewolf rolled him onto his front, and he bit out a surprised "What are you doing?" as the man slid down his body and pressed him open again, checking to see that he was all right after the ordeal, before pressing a kiss to the abused opening.

Valvatorez hissed as the man's tongue pressed in, brushing the over sensitized muscles and nerves, opening him so that the seed deep within him began to leak out. He felt wet and sloppy and sated as Fenrich pulled away, before coming up and turning Valvatorez's head as he leaned in to kiss him.

The pungent taste that filled Valvatorez's mouth as Fenrich pressed their lips tight together made him moan. He opened his mouth to receive more, more of the taste of Fenrich as the man smirked into the kiss.

"I told you you'd get a taste."


End file.
